


Mutual Need

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'll take one for the team. It's a short, out of context fic. To test the waters on this ship.
Relationships: Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Mutual Need

The poor little woman moaned loudly into the pillows she hugged to her chest. Her pretty voice rose up to the most passionate squeaks and pants, meeting the quiet groans from the powerful man currently pounding into her. Her wet heat was stretched and filled up over its limit, it almost hurt how well that giant cock rubbed her insides and got rid of of all the professional behaviour or innocence. Of course the cheif scientist needed a little break after working so hard to supply the armies with solid weapons, she deserved a good fuck- from her boss nonetheless.

Prime held her hips, nails digging into her soft hips and drawing blood, creating fresh scratches over the old ones that were fading. God, did he love this woman- well, not her. He loved her incredible brains and tight pussy, but not her whole self. In fact, Prime found Entrapta to be a rather annoying individual, hard to have a complete conversation with over her babbling and talking about mundane things so technically. The way she genuinely laughed with such force and life made his ears bleed. But.. whenever she would shake her wide hips and spread her legs for him, Prime couldn't resist. He had fucked a couple of clones before, and women of other planets that were considered exceptionally beautiful, yet now he had his cock buried in some low life nerd princess. Now, had to admit, she would be much more attractive if she put in a dress and used a proper shampoo, maybe even used a bit of perfume, but for now he was satisfied. 

Prime had ordered a tight suit for his plaything as a uniform, making it easy for him to admire her breasts and little lump between her legs. His thrusts were violent, wrecking her whole body with brutish force that showed he only cared for his desires, only cared for the way her tiny body squeezed his dick and welcomed it inside. God this thing was horny. He thought that this woman would be hard to take to bed with such disrespectful behaviour she exhibited, but it was easy to notice it was easy to get her wet with legs wide.

Entrapta was desperate for comfort, desperate for love, desperate for Hordak. He was all she had, the only person she felt true emotional connection to. They were not allowed around eachother much, and when they were together, the two were strictly supervised. Prime held Entrapta like the most treasured doll, just because she would warm his cock and bed at the end of the day. Still.. this helped her imagine, pretend, pray that she was actually with the only man she ever loved. It was pathetic, she knew that. All the data within her mind proves it to be correct, but Prime gave a good fuck, and it helped her forget by turning her brain into mush.


End file.
